Energy efficient engines of reduced size are desirable for fuel economy and cost reduction. Smaller engines provide less torque than larger engines. To increase the torque capacity available from smaller engines, boosting systems have been developed for boosting the air pressure at the engine intake to increase the torque available from the engine. Conventional boosting systems can include superchargers.